Enterprise customers can execute (run) many software programs and applications to automate business and manufacturing activities. In some cases, one or more of the programs may not function as desired or needed, exhibiting unwanted behavior or producing errors. In order to attempt to fix the problem, the customer may need to suspend normal operations to make changes or updates to the software programs and then test the updated software programs to determine if the changes have solved the problem. In some cases, if the change did not provide a solution to the problem, the customer needs to “roll back” to the previous software programs or code base the customer was previously using. Next, they may repeat the process of making changes or updates to the software programs, this time trying another solution to the problem.
This iterative process can be time consuming. It may also necessitate that a customer suspend normal operations in order to test and verify the updated software programs resulting in lost time and, in some cases, lost revenue.